New Years Eve
by bloomsburry
Summary: She never forget the Santa Clause that she had met that night before Christmas. And when New Years Eve was nearing, she never expected the same man to come knocking at her door and much more when he gave her a gift; a gift she never wanted.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

I would like to thank **Yami Uchiha** for editing this fic, which I had hacked again and again, dissected the mistakes I made and still I can't seem to find content with this story. I'm really grateful to have you Yami to see all through the mistakes I made. Thank you so very much!!!

And as for my beloved readers and reviewers who have encountered the prequel of New Years Eve, I'm really sorry for delaying this New Years Eve special.

I'm really sorry and still hope for your enjoyment and feedback to this story. Whether it be positive or negative, I will accept it.

-----------------------

"**New Years Eve"**

**Itachi/Sakura**

**Rated M**

**Random Romance**

**Special**

**Sequel to A night before Christmas**

**-------------------------------------------**

A soft smile was fixed on her face when she opens the door, expecting to see her guest; but then she blink when her emerald eyes encountered a familiar pair of onyx orbs. The smile on her face instantly froze, then tilting downwards to form a frown.

There was crease marring on her forehead when she directed a puzzled but suspicious stare at the tall man on her doorway.

"May I help you with something?" the man raised a brow in surprise. Surprise about what? She did not know.

Her frown deepened, her eyes moving over the man's frame. He was a foot taller than her, his expensive black suit emphasizing the breadth of his shoulders and his slightly open white shirt tapering to male hips, while his dark trousers stretched the length of his supple muscled legs. She also noted that beneath that suit was an alpha male. He exuded power and blatant sexual appeal, and was completely; blazingly masculine in the way that challenged all that was feminine in her.

His hair was black. No, not black---but raven black, tied in a pony tail behind his nape with his sleek bangs cupping the side of his aristocratic features. A face that evoked a sudden rush of warmth to her face when he bestowed Sakura a devastating smile; taking her breath away as the man's sensuous lips parted revealing even white teeth while his eyes were glinting with amusement and to Sakura's confusion, a smidgeon of derision.

"Don't you remember me?" a mocking smile appeared on his lips as he inquired; Sakura could only gaze at him dumbfounded. The smile on his lips seemed to have widened while her eyes were remained fascinated over his well sculpted mouth that was inviting to be kissed.

She was impervious to how long she had been looking at his mouth in a daze state, memory of a dark man with sinful lips leaping forward from her mind and leaving her flustered; the words of the man fell on deaf ear.

Itachi stared at her in silence, scrutinizing the adorable flushed that flooded over her beautiful face. He broke her trance by taking a step forward, closing the space between them and leaning closer to her ears.

"I see that you don't remember me at all," a clean and masculine scent overcome her sense, and Sakura whipped her head to look up at the man. "Want me to help you refresh your memories then?" in a sneak attack against which she had no defense, his lips swoop down on her; taking possession of her lips while she gasped in surprise, placing a restraining hand on his broad shoulders.

Their eyes met, his was with a hint of amusement and dark with passion as he moved his lips hungrily over hers, stabbing his tongue into her mouth and seeking hers; creating a hot frisson of desire running up and down her spine and a moan tearing from her mouth as a one corded arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to his hard and hot body.

The lips that she had stared not moments ago, brushed against hers in the most enticing manner, tearing a moan from her deep her throat as she felt his delicious tongue rasped against hers. Quivering like a leaf and almost collapsing, she clutched the man's lapels. Her lips and tongue moving in their volition to ravage and plunder, the dark taste that she discovered in the man's wicked mouth.

His sweet forbidden taste drugging her, his musky and heady scent drowning her; and his body, ah, his body; it brought blazing, liquid fire surging throughout her body, making her knees weak and tightened around her belly; an onset of her desire.

It was painfully sweet as she found herself pinned to the doorframe with a virile and vibrant man grinding against her, where anyone could see them outside that cold, winter night. But they were too focused on what was between them to have a care in the world.

"Sakura?" as if hit by a cold blast of icy water, Sakura recoil; pushing a hand on the man's chiseled chest and pulled her lips from his feasting mouth; the taste of him stayed in her tongue as she detached herself from the tempting man, pressing her skirt down when it had been there way to reaching her waist if Ino hadn't arrive.

Breathless and still trembling with desire, she spun her head to look at her best friend, standing at the top of the stairs.

A hand made its way towards her down the base of her spine before squeezing her behind in a brazenly suggestive manner through the silk dress she was wearing. Sakura jumped in shock, her spine tingling while she curled her toes when she could feel the painful ache that tightened in her belly. It was a foreign emotion that she did not want to be repeated, now that she realized that man was dangerous, in every sense of the word.

She had never encountered a man who had brazenly taken the liberties of devouring her mouth and groping her in her house; and enforcing a reaction from her. She would have to keep an eye on him because she knew; she knew that she would easily yield to his sensual assault if he surprise her again; and that she did not want to happen.

She glowered at the man while he withdrew his hands, an arrogant smile quirking his lips while he the expression in his eyes were hidden beneath thick veils of feminine lashes. Yet she had the feeling, if she stared deeply into his, she could see the dark, compelling promise in his eyes that he could only comprehend while she fumbled for composure.

Sakura could remember him now; he was that Santa Clause who had mistakenly dropped down her chimney and then went and kissed her. Her eyes were burning as she glared at the man, tried to glare at the man who had drawn an impenetrable mask over his handsome face; even deceiving her that nothing had ever happen between them a moments ago.

Itching to smash her fist into his face, she restrained herself when her best friend took the opportunity to stroll down the stairs with her sapphire colored dress trailing behind her. Yamanka Ino always dress to kill and now was not an exception as her generous breast threatened to spill from the low cut dress that had been fashioned by some French tailor with the silk dress hugging every curve on the blonde's curvaceous body.

"Who's that gorgeous man you're kissing just now?" her friend demanded as she descended hurriedly on the flight of marble steps, her eyes fixed on the man behind Sakura.

"Why am I even asking such silly question?" she rebuked herself as her sky blue eyes meeting the man's expressionless stare as her stilettos continue to tap on the marble floor. "Of course, I know who you are. There's no mistaking it, you're Sasuke's older brother."

Sakura stared blankly at her friend, trying to register what she had said.

They knew each other?

This, this arrogant, insufferable man was Sasuke's older brother?

But of course; Sakura surreptitiously glance at the man under the safety of her lashes and she could see the similarities between the two brothers. They had the same appalling notion that they were Gods living amongst mere humans who deified and fawned over their power and superiority.

What a pair of rutting, pigheaded beasts.

She transferred her attention back to her best friends as she traipsed towards them, her hips swaying.

Presenting the picture of an angel come from heaven; but instead of a halo hovering her head, there were a pair of invisible horns as she gave a mischievous glance at Sakura and then bedeviled the man with a Cheshire smile while her sky blue eyes glittering with sensuality.

"You've taken interest in my best friend, I see." her comment drawing a ferocious glare from Sakura as she moved to stand besides her, looking at the man standing outside the doorway. "So… what are you doing here and smooching my best friend, Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura stared from one to another utterly bewildered on how come they know each other.

Ah, yes. Now that she remembered, Ino was actually dating one of the pigheaded beasts that she had mention in those moments of contemplation.

That brooding Uchiha with an always preoccupied look on his face was Ino's presumptuous boyfriend. But she had the vague feeling that they don't know each other that well or even socialize with each other for that matter.

Conspiracies rose in her mind as her gaze went back and forth between them. They were clearly up to something, and Sakura knew she was involved in this, this so called conspiracies.

Yet both her best friend and the Uchiha man did not move to enlighten her, but instead the man chooses to stroll inside the house and forcing them to part for him; not answering any of Ino's questions and simply, but rudely ignoring her.

Sakura simmered with anger as she watched the man walked inside her house as if he owns it. The man went straight towards the Christmas tree, and watched as he placed the gifts under the tree, which she had only noticed just now.

"What are you doing?" She blurted out in initial shock as he straighten, his eyes swerving from her huge living room, appreciating the grandeur and the huge expanse of the entire house; meanwhile acting as if he hadn't heard her.

"You have a beautiful house," he said conversationally, his eyes landed back on her; looking equally nonplussed and contradictory to his statement.

He did not exactly looked impressed by her house which was saying much now that she recalled that he had been a broke Santa Clause. But he did not look like he needed money now. Her eyes ran over him, acknowledging the expensive suit he was wearing to his finely pressed white shirt and to the gifts he had placed under her Christmas tree.

She didn't even know if what he had given her were gifts; it might be a ticking bomb for all she knew.

What in hell happen to that poor man that she had meet that night before Christmas? Had he suddenly become a rich man when the clock had struck twelve? Or had he won in the lottery or something of the sort? And why was he giving her gifts?

She had made it clearer to him that she no interest in him; and couldn't he understand the words that she had said since she last saw him? To never set foot on her property? Or even close to the words stated above?

This man had a major problem with superiority complex. She needed him to get him out of her house and fast, but first she wanted an explanation for his unexpected visit.

"What are you doing here?" that was the most sensible she had asked so far, and based from the man's reaction, who gave her an indulgent smile, it was good enough for him too.

"Why. I came here to give you and your daughter gifts, of course." his statement taunting, his eyes mocking her. "What else did I come here for? "

Sakura was shaking with rage while Ino just smirk, having forgiven the man a few moments ago for ignoring her, and then had the audacity to invite him to their private party.

"Why don't you came up and join our party?" Ino suggested, already moving towards the stairways leading back to the second floor and then towards the roof top where Sakura had placed the venue for their little gathering.

The interior of the house was silent, but the muffled sound of music coming from the party drifted towards them as well as the sound of tinkling laughter and the burst of conversation, which she knew came from the celebration.

It was two hours before midnight and she wondered why this man had stumbled back into her house at that time of night when he was supposed to be with his family.

If he had a family; she thought snidely as she scans his profile underneath the brilliance of her chandelier; and judging by the lack of golden band on his ring finger, he was still an attainable bachelor; a magnificent piece of male--

"You're having a party?" his voice an artifice of surprise, raising a brow at her.

"Yes," she responded, adapting coldness in her voice as she tried to stare him down. He might be a splendid male who practiced the art and skill of a lover to perfection, but she was not falling for him. And she was going to prove him that she would never fall for his charms by giving him a cut direct.

"But you're not invited."

"Now, now, Sakura." Ino scolded, shaking her head in show of disapproval; her back to them as she ascended back the stairs.

Sakura wondered why she had even come downstairs; her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Strong vibes permeating into her mind that her best friend had something to do with the man's sudden appearance.

"It's New Years Eve, why don't we invite him in and let's celebrate the coming of New Year together?"

Her suspicions was right as the man lazily sauntered towards her, a cocky smile pasted on his lips while his eyes were saying that he would still attend the party with or without her invitation. He was there for a reason and Sakura knew that he would be adamant to prove something to her.

Sakura however was ready to call the police and forcefully throw him out from her house when something occurred to her that would considerably galvanized her casual demeanor and incite prying questions from her group friends that attended her party.

And warding off unwanted attention was her way to keep some semblance of a peaceful and unperturbed lifestyle. She didn't want for them to have something to talk about, and especially if it concerns her empty love life, which would not be called as such once this one man showed interest in her in front of her friends and her daughter.

She was left with no other options but to invite him in, even if it was against her better judgment.

She scowled as she snapped her answer, "I'm watching you," that was the only thing she could say as close to an invitation, then heading towards the stairs where Ino had paused to look at her and smiled that mischievous smile of hers.

She swept passed her, and ignored that nagging feeling that she was in for a big trouble that evening. But she had faced far direr situation in her life as an active nurse than having a sexually impulsive male panting over her neck.

Ino watched her go, saying to the man who was going to follow her friend, "You better take good care of her, Uchiha."

Itachi turn to look at the blonde woman with an enigmatic look etched over his features.

"I know how you Uchiha men treat a woman," Ino turn her head to the side, giving Itachi the most glacial look she had could master in her beautiful face. "Your younger brother was a bastard, a loveable bastard now that I had gotten to know him better," she smiled slightly, her eyes softening. "But I don't know about you," Ino eyed him rather critically, looking for something defects in his perfect profile, "You might be more pig headed and arrogant than your younger brother."

Her jibe was met with a calm, impersonal look as she continued on. "But I have high hopes for you; I know there's a perfect couple when I see one."

She turn, the hem of her sapphire dress trailing behind her. "If you want to impress her, try your best not to antagonize her."

"You have already started on the wrong foot with her so I suggest that you play it smoothly." Ino halted her back to him when she mused. "I never even knew how you met her and to think that I had accepted your offer without consulting Sakura first…." Her voice trailed off while her face became subdued, and solemn.

She glances back at the man standing at the flight of stairs, "I'm doing this for her, Itachi, so don't ever hurt her." with that final words of warning, she swept through the hallway like a regal Queen, her head up high while Itachi stared after her, already deciding not to take her advice and go with his.

With ease of panther, Itachi followed them in the rooftop where he would watch his prey and haunt her down before New Year.

That night before Christmas, Itachi had struck gold, and he was going to treasure it.

Without that bet that he had made with his Organization, he wouldn't have met her.

The woman who had smelled and tasted like cookies and milk; a sweet temptation that had been a like a brand of drug that had he could not resist since that night; calling for him until he loses his mind and decided to seek those sweet lips again.

Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his lips, marveling the imprints of those delicious lips that responded to him wantonly not moments ago. If the Yamanka hadn't interrupted him, he had been sure that he would have successfully ensnared the woman into his trap and keeps her there until she surrender to him.

Like all the business crises that he had handle, this one was not better. Before midnight strikes, and the dawning of the New Year, he could have her interest and give her the fill of what he could do with her, and make her decide if she wanted to take that step into the realms of pleasure with him.

He would make her obsessed him, like he had been obsessing the sweet nectar of her sweet mouth.

What would be the Akatsuki Organization, the secret organization for the most sought after bachelors in Konoha City, make of it if they found out that the most charitable and indispensable Uchiha Itachi, the CEO of Uchiha's electronic enterprise, had become interested with a successful nurse?

They would be astounded.

Playing the role of Santa Claus has its own benefits. After working under Pein's Father Christmas Agency, it was his next turn to throw a bet at them. He was going to asked them to sing the Christmas Carol next year, in front of the town square. Why, he wondered, they singled him out from all the nine members, and daring him to work under Pein's company.

It must be because he didn't want to be apart in their childish games, and also because they had threatened to buy his business empire and all of his other possessions if he didn't rise to their bet.

He knew that they will act out their threat if he did not concede. It was one against nine men, and he would not even dare challenge their power. And so that night before Christmas, he has climbed a lot of chimneys to deliver the gifts, and had been begrudgingly ridden off by his new sports car and had used the taxi instead; then had stolen an old wallet from a man when he his money had dwindled, and after realizing that his ATM cards were unknowingly confiscated by his compatriots.

He had been a broke man that night, and then he had to walk towards his mansion wearing a silly Santa Claus suit. Thankfully it was past midnight when he had finished that disdainful task, and no one had seen him like that. The tabloids would have a field day if they did. He would be the laughing stock of the town and his aloof, unsociable and mysterious reputation would be besmirched once they saw him with that red suit.

Though thinking it back now, it was a laughable matter. He had dismissed it as nothing but trivial; frivolities of his compatriots. But he had not forgotten about that kiss; a kiss that fired up his passion and inciting his curiosity.

Itachi had found something equally precious that even the woman didn't know of; could not understand and could not grasp.

She was inexperience; untutored by the ways of love, and he would gladly extend his hand to teach her; every thing that he knows and the things that they don't know, they would find it for their own.

And as he watched her that night, entertaining her guest and looking after her child, he could see the fire in her; the passion that hadn't been cultivated by any man. That made her more desirable, and Itachi knew that he could not leave that house without having a taste of her lips again; those lips that would be his in the coming of the New Year, and the years that would follow.

He could not believe himself that he had become attracted to a woman who had only kissed him twice, and yet he had a feeling that this woman would not be one of his fleeting whims.

She was something special; something preplanned for him. He might even call it destiny. But he did not believe such nonsense.

Instead, he believes in his instincts that he come to depend on when faced by a myriad of business problems that would put his company at stake. And by that, he knew that this woman was going be his.

The party was boring; he had gained some curious stares from Sakura's friends and comrades but had not move to rectify the problem of introducing him to them. Itachi did not want to; he did not mingle with boisterous and care free crowd. But Yamanka Ino had taken it her duty to introduce her to the partiers, and after that she left him to deal with the interested females who tried to break through the monotonous response that he had he could only deigned to them.

He had seen his younger there, but they pretended that they ever related. They stood side by side and just watched the celebration sipping their liquor in the most ethical manner and watched the woman of their interest, and the same time discouraging other females.

But as the party worn and Sakura had entertained her guest from the luxurious and the huge cater that she had prepared for them, as well as keeping the party lively with the orchestra in the background. It was the smallest social function that Itachi had ever attended, and the most boring one nearly wanted to droop right there after the previous days of working in his office and attending many business meetings. He had missed a two good night sleep before, and there were already dark circles that enhance that mystery that surround him, and drawing more unwanted attention from the female population.

Itachi watched Sakura scoop her daughter in her arms after the girl had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, having been wearied off by huge fussed that she had gain from her new family.

Hiring a detective to gain information about the woman that he had met that night before Christmas was easy, and reading through her files was a revelation as he explored in a new world where he could see the many hardships and trials that his woman had went through.

And the prospect of her having a husband, had dispersed when he had read the adoption papers for Ceres. Relief had washed over him when he had stared at the adoption paper and had silently glorified of the thought that the woman was single, and easy to attain.

Leaning on the wall, Itachi waited for the woman to come out from her daughter's bedroom, where she had tucked her child in while he had followed her, making sure that no one had seen him disappear from the party; except for his younger brother, Sasuke who had shot him a bored but curious glance when he had passed him lounging on one of the vacated wall.

Now, he stood there with his arms crossed in front of him, a leg brought over his other leg while he waited for his prey to appear from behind the door.

He was quite impressed by the design of her house. Haruno Sakura got taste as his eyes had landed on the abstract painting hanging on the wall with the trade mark of a certain prominent Latin artist. Then his eyes went back to the door in front of him.

His eyes inspecting the closed door, wish was polished into golden gleam to create an image of a golden door; a door that would lead him to a beautiful maiden that would fulfill his most erotic dreams as he heard the muffled footsteps from behind the door.

The door of the bedroom open, and Sakura stepped out with her back to him; his eyes taking in the exposed skin through the white straps crisscrossing on her back and revealing the indent of her spine that ended at her waist where the white material of her white dress were brought together by a zipper on her beck.

He was instantly behind her, and dragging her towards the nearest room with her struggling all the way.

"What are you trying to do?" she hissed, trying to wrench her arm from his tight grasp, almost tripping on her short heels she was wearing.

"Are you going to rape me under my house?"

"That's a good idea," he pushed her towards a room, and locked the door; flooding the room with darkness.

Sakura pulled her arm away from his grasp and blindly run away from him, knocking something on the way, and the sound of breaking glass echoed around the pitch black room, shards of glass sprinkled on the floor while Sakura carefully threaded over it.

"In fact," he drawled as he tried to comb his way through the room for the woman; following her footsteps as she skittered away from him. "I would rather prefer it to be called as sex," his long strides eat the floor while he marched over the broken ornament and towards her.

He caught her, wrapping his arms around her middle and tried to stop her from clawing his eyes out. "Or if you want, we can call it love making since I know you can't resist me once I kiss you."

"No!" she protested as he turned her around, and pressed his lips to hers; smothering her with his probing tongue and wicked lips while her sound of resistance went unheard.

She struggled, but Itachi put more fire on the kiss and slide his tongue along the crevice of her lips while she gasped in surprise, allowing him immediate access to her sweet mouth.

He shoves her against the wall, tipping her head back as he hungrily tasted her; his hand tangling in her soft hair while his fingers massage her nape. Pressing closer, he took hold her dress and racked it up, his hand brushing against her smooth leg as his mouth sucked at her lower lip while riots of emotion boiled within her, but most of it centered and tightened around her belly.

It burn and ache painfully as she felt his tongue run over the contours inside her mouth before flicking and dueling with hers.

She wanted to run and hide from his sensuous onslaught but at the same time she wanted to succumb and surrender to his erotic and forbidden ministration.

A whimpering sound echoed through the dark room as he lifted her up, placing her legs on either side of his hips while he pushed her to the wall; trapping her and making her aware how she affected him greatly.

Sakura could now see what Ino had meant about what happen between a man and woman in the brinks of passion as she was suddenly hoisted up and felt the man's blatant arousal pressing between her legs; a groan tearing from the man, who had gone primal at the first touch of her unbearably hot skin.

Now, she knew that beneath the man's black suit and obvious sophistication was a man with disregard to subtlety, and propriety as he urged her bottom up and pressed her to his groin, deliberately rubbing against her.

She arched her back and groan out loud. The man growled in front of her, his movements harsh as he slide her skirts up and baring her legs until it reach her thighs; ready to take her.

She tensed and tried to clump her legs shut, only to encounter that her legs were wrapped around his hips. He smirked against her skin as his hands slide down her spine, making her quake with desire and fear. Tension crackled around the room as his heat scalded her, and his scent suffocating her to the heights of urgency and pleasure as he moved to slide the thin strap from her shoulder.

They could hear the count down from above them; the New Year nearing while his teeth grazed on the skin on her neck, marring her skin. Her hands curling on his shoulders as when he began running his tongue on the sheen of sweats that streak down her neck, and then slide down on her collarbone and disappeared into her dressed. He followed it while she gasped as he suckled her skin, right above the mound of her chest.

She tasted salty and smelled like vanilla, Itachi thought as he slide his nose back to her collarbone, nudging and grazing his teeth that bone that made her breath hitch; her hand fisting onto his black suit while he continue to lavish her titillating skin, her intoxicating smell and her luscious taste.

She was all that he had dream, and more.

And then he paused as he heard the sound of explosion from above them; the woman in his arms jolted in surprise as the fireworks that she had planned to lightened that New Year erupted; the sound of whistles and explosion mixed with the joyous greeting that came from the celebrants above them.

Itachi peered up at her, having adapted to the darkness that cloak them, he could see the undeniable and potent fire that burned in her liquid green eyes. It burned for him, and only him.

Slowly, gently like a delicate butterfly, his silken lips fluttered over her skin, raining kisses over her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and the skin above her cleave; a soft sigh escaping from her parted lips while she closed her eyes.

And then without movement of a conqueror, he moved to possess her mouth and moving to touch her heated skin. Her small whimpers were deafened by the sound of merry voices shouting at the roof top; welcoming the New Year while they stayed there wrapped in their own world.

When Itachi finally had the strength to tear his lips from hers, and the iron hold over his turbulent and explosive passion, he whispered to her; his eyes dark and limpid pair of black abyss as he stared into her eyes.

"Happy New Year," and then he left, leaving her to deal with her befogged senses, and volcanic temper. But not before he had left a deep impression that branded into being and into her mind; his sultry kisses, his experience hands and his body that tempted her to sin.

His plan was a success.

He had made sure that she had never forgotten that New Years Eve and the gifts that he had given to her.

* * *

**5 Years later……..**

Itachi lazily descended down on the long flight of staircases, his black slippers not making a sound on the red carpeted floor as he moved towards his living room, where he had followed the sound of giggles and soft whispers when he had been on his study.

His lips quirked upwards once he open the double doors to his living room; there in front of the fireplace was the most heart warming sight he had ever scene; It was his family assembled in front of the blazing fireplace; his children was wearing something that resemble Santa's helpers while the woman towered behind them was wearing a female Santa suit, and was carrying a mini Santa Claus, who was chewing a small red box.

All their eyes were fixed on him as he neared them. They were unnaturally silent as they smiled, and to Itachi's greatest pleasure they began to sing the Christmas Carole.

**Silent Night**

**Holy Night**

**All is calm**

**All is bright**

They slowly moved towards him, singing while they handed the gifts that they had been hiding behind their back.

**Round yon Virgin Mother and Child**

**Holy infant so tender and mild**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

First he had received a gift from his oldest daughter, Ceres, and then followed by the twins, Aki and Haruka, and then his youngest daughter, Hikari and then the last one was his 2 year old son, being carried by a beautiful woman wearing a female Santa suit; her pink hair glittering like fire as the light from the fireplace and the modern Candelabra reflected on her hair; brilliant emerald eyes laughing at him while she glided over their Arabian carpeted floor.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Clause." Sakura said smiling, and aiding her two year old son to hand the gift to his father. The child wouldn't let go of the small wrapped box, cutely frowning at the hand Itachi stretched out.

Itachi smiled in amusement as he decided to take the baby instead of the gift. He deposited his son from his mother and placed him securely in his arms.

"Merry Christmas," he said as the singing died down and the noise began.

"Father, Father, where's our gift?" Haruka, the nosiest one of the lot said loudly.

Itachi gave a secretive smile as he stared at the spitting image of him.

"Yes, father, where did you hide the gifts this time?" Hikari, his daughter asked impatiently, having taken a lot from her mother than from him.

Itachi mutely sighed and told them, "It's in the yellow room," and then his children were rushing towards the stairs, racing for the gifts that he had hide from them.

As the stampede abated, he was finally left with his beautiful wife and his son, who was chewing the gift in his mouth.

Gently, he pried the gift from his son's hands but Kaname did not let go once Itachi had taken it from his mouth.

A soft chuckle came from the woman standing beside him, and Itachi swivel his head to look at her; a smile appearing in his lips.

"What about my gift? Where did you hide it?" Sakura asked wrapping her arms around him while she rubbed her nose against their son's, which had scrunched up as Sakura gently tagged Kaname's little ear.

The child knocked the gift he was holding into Sakura's head while Itachi softly laughed in amusement. She rubbed her head, looking wounded but still smiling.

"You deserve it," Itachi said, amusement glittering his eyes as Sakura kissed her son's forehead. "You know that he doesn't like to be fussed over."

Sakura looked up at him, "Like you, you mean?" Itachi raised a brow, "You haven't stop working even though it's Christmas Eve. I sent the children for you to come down, and I'm glad that I did since you would still be working by now if I haven't"

Itachi cast a mute apology on her upturn face and placed a peck in her lips, mindful of the child in his arms as Kaname placed the small gift in his mouth again; surveying his parents with little interest.

Leaning back, Itachi stared tenderly at his wife, who smiled in acceptance to his silent apology.

"Now," Sakura murmured, her eyes gleaming with a different light that Itachi knew too well. "Where did you placed my gift?" her lips curling into a seductive smile while Itachi stared as she moved back, giving him a full view of her red Santa suit that he had given years ago that night during New Years Eve. It still fit like a penny; hugging her curves to full advantage and the skirt barely covering her creamy legs.

"Did you place it in our bedroom?" Itachi's eyes darken as she swayed her hips, and then glancing coyly at him through hooded lashes. "Or they you placed it some place else?" emerald orbs run over him while Itachi caught up with her meaning; an enigmatic smile appeared in his lips.

"Why don't you find it out for yourself?" He drawled darkly as his advance after her, and when he was two feet from her; he draw her close back to him and whispered.

"But first, why don't we get our children back to bed?" Itachi asked while Kaname, having gotten bored with the gift, and was tagging at his bangs.

"Fine," Sakura agreed, taking Kaname's small hand from Itachi's hair and gently laid small kisses on her cute child. "I'll take Kaname back to the nursery while you handle the others."

She took the child back from Itachi, and stared back at him; waiting for him to go first and fetched their children.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Uchiha." Itachi intoned in his most lilting voice, a warm in his dark orbs that elicited a loving smile from Sakura.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." She responded, tip toeing and kissed him softly; unaware of a small leaf that fell from the mistletoe above them or the child that stared curiously at the happy couple.

**The End**

**-----------------------------------**

Review please!!! I know it is really late that I posted this, I'm really sorry about that because I have my schedule ruined when my sister chooses to use the computer and denied me the time my stories as planed.

Even though it was really late that I post this. Please review!!! I only have one day left to go before my class starts and I hope I could write the next chapter to Innocent Touches by tomorrow.

It it isn't then I'll find some time to write it. But I can't assure that it would be soon since I have to study for my quizzes. I really sorry about posting at a later date I imagine, but I hope that you enjoy reading this. And please leave some reviews.

**Thanks for the reviews: **Lady Massacre, myrrlint, uchi-teme, Amor Verde, tomodachi, XDmomopoppy, d'broie, Prideful Maiden, Yui-chan453, Bloody Anbu, Awiii, knightchaser, Lady Lathenia, Versailles, The Squabbit, Lord of Fortune, lurvethian murfol.

**Thanks for reviewing A Night before Christmas!!!**


End file.
